


Eastern Conference Finals, 1997

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Eastern Conference Finals, 1997

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/gifts).



Stacy's nearly swimming in his Flyers jersey, and House wraps an arm around her shoulders as they walk along the concession. " _You_ ," he says, keeping up a weeks-old argument, "don't appreciate good hockey."

"I like Gretsky," Stacy says. "He scored a hat trick."

"That was _two games ago_ ," House protests. "Lindros handed him his ass."

"Bet you the Rangers win," Stacy answers. "Anything you want."

House _knows_ she's teasing, prodding him to name his price, but he takes the bet anyway.

The Flyers slam the Rangers with three unanswered goals, and when the final buzzer sounds, House collects his reward.


End file.
